Forgotten Memories
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: "You are suffering from amnesia." Nami looked taken back my his statement. That was not what she was expecting him to say. "You have been travelling with us for nearly a year now." Law continued while his eyes never left the book he was reading.
1. What Happened?

**This is my first time writing Law so I hope that I will be able to write him in character. I have been wanting to write one of these types of stories for a while and finally came up with a plot! :)**

**I don't want to give too much away but I hope you can bear with me.**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own or will ever own One Piece or any of it's characters unless stated otherwise~**

* * *

**Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 1- What Happened?**

Nami could hear voices around her but couldn't make out what they were saying. The navigator tried to move her body but it wouldn't respond and the more she tried pain shot through her. Nami couldn't remember how she got that injured in the first place. Was there an ambush on the way back to the Thousand Sunny? Was the rest of the crew okay?

Opening her eyes too was a lot of effort for the navigator and she regretted it immediately when the light from the room started to blind her. "You're awake," said a familiar voice but Nami couldn't remember who it belonged to and everything was too blurry to identify the said person.

"W-what h-happened?" Nami found her voice dry and hoarse. How long was she out?

Nami felt a hand on her head stroking her hair. "Don't try and speak yet." Nami felt a straw being placed on her lips. "Drink this." Nami didn't have to be told twice as she felt she hadn't drank anything in days. The water brought great relief to the navigator.

Nami eyes slowly started to adjust to the brightness of the room and first thing she noticed was she was not on the Thousand Sunny and the next thing was that Trafalgar Law, better known as the Surgeon of Death, was looking at her with concern? But she shook that off to the condition that she was currently in. Nami probably would have laughed at the thought of it if it wasn't for the situation she was in.

"Where am I?" Nami asked.

"You're on the sub." He said as he started checking what Nami believed was her chart.

Nami could feel panic start to build up from inside her. Did he kidnap her? Was he the one who did this to her? Were the the rest of the crew okay? "Why?" Nami demanded but winced from the pain.

A white bear that Nami remembered from the human auction center came to her side. He placed his paws on her shoulders. "It's best not to try and move in your condition, Nami-san." Bepo said in attempt to calm her down.

"Don't touch me." Nami hissed at the bear causing a depressing aura around him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

There was a small bit of Nami that felt guilty for snapping at the bear. "What do you want from me?" Nami asked. It was better to cut to the chase on what they wanted from her. Did they want to lure out her captain or use her for ransom? They were in for a big shock if they thought they could get away with this. Luffy didn't respond well to people taking his nakama.

The occupants of the room where giving each other confused looks while Law never took his eyes off her. "Nami-ya, what was the last thing you remember?"

Nami glared at the captain, while trying to figure out what that had to do with any of this. "Escaping from the marines on Sabaody Archipelago." She could have swore she saw a flash of anger in his eyes but it was gone before she could have confirmed it.

"Nami that was a year-" Penguin said confusedly but was silenced by one look from his captain before he could finish.

Nami turned her glare from Law to one of his crews with 'penguin' written on his hat. What where they up to and why wouldn't they answer her question. If she was their prisoner she had at least a right to know why they had taken her.

"Everyone leave." The Heart captain ordered.

Nami felt a sense of dread wash over her as she watched four members of the crew leave the room. The navigator didn't want to be left alone with the 'Surgeon of Death'. Ignoring the pain Nami tried to sit up. She knew she stood no chance against the man before her but she couldn't stay there and do nothing. She had to get back to her crew. She was their navigator, they needed her.

"You won't heal if you don't rest," Law said as he took a seat next to her bed.

Nami ignored him and slowly placed her feet on the floor, but straight away she knew that was a bad idea as she lost balance. Nami braced herself for the impact with the floor but it never came as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"I will use restraints if I have to," Law stated.

Nami shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. "My captain will come," Nami threatened. Nami knew it was only matter of time before her crew find her.

"You are not my prisoner, Nami-ya." Law reassured as he laid her back on the infirmary bed.

"Then let me leave," Nami countered.

"I can't do that," Law said calmly.

"Then we have different definition of the word prisoner!" Nami snapped. She then noticed the syringe in his hand but it was already too late to struggle as she felt herself drift into the darkness.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Okay so that was chapter one I hope it wasn't too confusing, just bear with me. Things will become more clearer in the next chapter and as you learned from this chapter the story takes place during the time skip.**

**Review and let me know if I should continue this. Please & Thanks.**

**Also thanks to sammycircle for beta reading this you are the best! :)**


	2. I Wouldn't Betray My Crew

**Thanks to: xoxInnerHollowxox, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, snowygirl55, BlackRitsuM56, JanieZ, mandarina, JAnimeHaki, Anjelle, mtard al'eyn, HannahMay, GreenCyberWolf and kazukisuou for reviewing the last chapter and everyone for following and favoring the last chapter. You have no idea how much it meant, I didn't expect the response it got! :)**

**~Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to the amazing ****_Oda_****... Just got a thought about what if he never created One Piece!~**

* * *

**Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 2- I Wouldn't Betray My Crew**

When Nami awoke for the second time she noticed she was no longer in any pain and found she could move her body without any problem. Nami knew this was her best chance at escaping but luck was not on her side when she noticed that Trafalgar Law was sitting in the corner of the room reading what appeared to be a medical book. Nami wasn't sure had he noticed that she was awake or he chose not to acknowledge her. Though seeing him caused anger to build up inside the navigator and before she could stop herself she snapped at him."You drugged me!"

Law turned a page of the book. "It was for your own good."

"Doubt it." Nami mumbled as she sat up.

Law sighed. "You are suffering from amnesia." Nami looked taken aback my his statement. That was not what she was expecting him to say. "You have been travelling with us for over a year now." Law continued while his eyes never left the book he was reading.

Nami didn't believe him, not even for a second. A year? There is no way she would be travelling with them for that long. Hell there was no way she would travel with them! Nami wouldn't have left her crew, they were like family to her and she owe Luffy so much. She would never betray him, not even for all the beli in the Grand Line.

"That's convenient." Nami hissed. Did the captain of the Heart Pirates think he could trick her so easily? That she had 'forgotten' that she was with them for a year now? What was he planning?

Law finally put down his book and looked over at the woman. "I'm not lying to you, Nami-ya."

Nami just glared at the captain. He picked the wrong girl to mess with if he thought he could get away with this. "Where is my crew?" Nami demanded. The only way she would ever believe Law, is if he gets Luffy to tell her himself that he wasn't lying.

"I don't know." Law replied calmly. "No one has heard anything about Mugiwara-ya for a while now."

That just proved to Nami that he was lying. This was her crew they were talking about they wouldn't just disappear and Luffy caused a scene everywhere he went so it would have been impossible from him to stay under the radar.

"You were attacked by a devil fruit user." Law said. "We're not sure about the power of the devil fruit, but it seemed to affect your memory." The captain explained.

Nami was speechless from what Law said. There was no way that could that be true? Could it? Though there was one thing that didn't make sense to the navigator, "why would I join your crew?"

A smirked appeared on his face. "Would you believe me if I said out of interest?"

"No!" Nami said without hesitation. She couldn't believe the nerve he had. Who was Law trying to kid? Out of interest? He wasn't doing a very good job at trying to convince her that he was telling the truth, that was for sure.

Law chuckled. "I thought not but it's the truth."

"I'd never leave my crew." Nami yelled.

"I never said you did." Law admitted.

Nami didn't know what to say to that. She didn't leave her crew, yet she has 'been' traveling with his crew for a year? That made no sense. Seriously, all the information he was telling her was giving her a headache.

"Mugiwara-ya decided to train for two years before entering the New World." Law continued. "You'll be meeting up in Sabaody Archipelago in a year." He explained.

Nami didn't know whether to believe him or not. Luffy never hinted that he was thinking about training before they entered the New World. That's also something you don't decide overnight and going by the Heart captain, Luffy decided this when they where in Sabaody. It also didn't sound like Luffy unless something had happened.

"Trust me, Nami-ya." Law said breaking Nami from her thoughts..

"Why should I?" Nami demanded. He might have looked sincere but what reasons did she have to trust him?

"I won't hurt you." He assured her.

"I don't believe you." Nami glared at him, how can he expect her to trust him when he had threatened to use restraints on her and he also drugged her, even if he said 'it was for your own good.'

Law sighed. "Believe what you want." Law got up from his seat and started heading towards the door. "You are free to walk around when you feel up to it." He told her. Nami felt like luck was on her side again. "We are submerged right now. Even if you tried, you couldn't escape." But it was only in disguise and with that Nami felt like any hope of escaping was gone forever.

* * *

"Will she get her memories back, captain?" Shachi asked when Law entered the galley.

"I don't know." Law said with a frown on his face. He had been hoping that Nami would have been starting to remember something when she woke up but she just seemed to trust him even less.

"What do we do?" Bart asked.

"I don't know." Law hated not knowing what to do. What if she never regained her memories before she was to depart for Sabaody? The only option they have if she doesn't regain her memories soon is to find the devil fruit user, and that was easier said than done, since they had no idea where that man is.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**So there is chapter two. I hope you liked it! :) Reviews = Motivation = Faster Updates!  
Thanks again to my beta reader sammycircle :D**


	3. Marineford

**Thanks to: xoxInnerHollowxoxo, JanieZ, BellaOfTheTower, Ellerocks92, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, BlackRitsuM567, Trunksmybaby, JAnimeHaki, Blossomninja3, Micu, felixfan, XiaoLie, JealousPrincess, TeddyTerry and mtard al'eyn ****for reviewing the last chapter and to those who added this story to their favorites and follows! It honestly means a lot! :D**

**~Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own One Piece? Really?~**

* * *

**Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 3- Marineford**

The conversation that Nami had with Law kept replaying in her mind. _"No one has heard anything about Mugiwara-ya for a while now."_ That really worried Nami. If Law was telling the truth something had to have happened it wasn't like her crew to disappear_. "Mugiwara-ya decided to train for two years before entering the New World." _Even if Luffy decided to train, why was she with the Heart Pirates? There was no way she would be there out of interest, right?

On top of everything Nami didn't know was if she could trust Trafalgar Law.

If Nami was being honest with herself she didn't want to believe the Heart captain. If he was telling the truth that would mean she wouldn't see her crew for another year.

A lot could happen in two years, they could be different people in two years. What if someone decided they didn't want to come back to the crew or if something happened to one of them? Those thoughts scared Nami.

The whole situation was giving Nami a headache. If only she could just speak to her nakama and find out what was going on and tell her if what Trafalgar Law was telling her was indeed the truth or not!

The smell of the infirmary was starting to get into Nami as well. She hated the smell and it wasn't helping her headache, so the navigator decided that it wouldn't hurt to walk around. Nami noticed that there was a change of clothes beside her bed. It was a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top. It seemed like something she would wear, Nami thought.

Nami quickly changed and started to explore the sub.

Nami didn't know whether she should have felt disappointment or not because the sub didn't feel any bit familiar to her. If she was suffering from memory loss, shouldn't there be familiarity about the place?

Nami had to admit it a submarine was a different way of travelling and never heard of any pirate crew travelling this way before. Nami could already picture Luffy, Usopp and Chopper faces light up at amazed by the sub.

The navigator let out a sigh. She really missed her nakama. What was she suppose to do now? Escaping right now was not an option and she had no idea where they were. They could be in the New World for all she knew.

Nami didn't realize how hungry she was until she got the whiff of the smell of food. She followed the smell and ended up at the galley. The galley was already occupied by two members of the crew, whom Nami remembered from the infirmary.

"Nami!" The one with orange hair exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" The man with 'penguin' written on his hat asked.

"Great!" Nami said sarcastically. How did they think she was feeling? She was apparently suffering for amnesia and wouldn't see her crew for a year. She felt 'fantastic'!

The two men look at each other and scratched the back of their heads. "I suppose confused..." Shachi said hesitantly. "I'm Shachi by the way and he's Penguin." That explained why he had 'penguin' written on his hat, though Nami didn't see the point in it.

"It must be strange not remembering the past year and who we are." Penguin chuckled awkwardly.

"If that's the truth." Nami mumbled.

"We're not lying." Shachi said, sounding a little offended at her lack of trust.

Nami didn't say anything as she took a seat across from Penguin and Shachi. "You hungry?" Penguin asked as he got up from his seat and grabbed a bowl a bowl of soup. "It's not much. We have to stock up on the next island."

"Thank you." Nami said as she took the bowl from him. The next few minutes were filled with silence as they ate. Penguin and Shachi didn't know what to say and Nami was too concentrated on eating and silently complaining on how it was nothing compared to Sanji's cooking. He could even make something as simple as soup exquisite.

"Where are we?" Nami asked after she finished, it was worth a try asking she thought.

"We are near Panden island." Penguin answered. "Should be there in a few hours."

"Not in the New World?" Nami was shocked to learn that, though she felt relieved to know they were still in the first half of the Grandline. She was certain that they were headed to the New World when they were in Sabaody.

"Yeah, Captain thought it would be best to wait a while." Penguin stated.

"Yeah, ever since Whitebeard was killed, the sea had become a lot more dangerous." Shachi added, shivering slightly.

Nami eyes widened. "Whitebeard is dead? Who killed him?" She demanded. Who could have killed him? Whitebeard was the strongest pirate in the world. Who could have killed him.

"Yeah, it happened last year at Marineford." Penguin explained like it was the obvious thing in the world, before he mentally fist palmed forgetting that Nami didn't remember what happened that day.

"Yeah, war broke out after Fire Fist Ace was captured and was set to be executed." Shachi said."Though the efforts to save Fire Fist were in vain... Akainu killed him and not long after, Blackbeard showed up and killed Whitebeard."

Nami froze. Ace was dead? Luffy's older brother? Nami felt so bad for Luffy, he looked up to his brother so much. That could explain why Luffy decided to train for two years. Luffy had said that he hadn't beat Ace even once and him being killed must have torn him apart. Luffy might have felt that they weren't ready to enter the New World yet. That did make sense to her but she still couldn't bring herself to trust the Heart Pirates - not yet, anyway..

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Some interaction with crew. I hope you liked it. I know not much really happen but things will start to happen in the next chapter. My best friend(xoxInnerHollowxox) came up with the name of the island Panden. :) Thanks again to my beta reader sammycircle! You are awesome! :D**


	4. Sabaody

**Thanks to: 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Trunksmybaby, XiaoLie, xoxInnerHollowxox, kazukisuou, JAnimeHaki, BlackRitsuM567, TeddyTerry, Nami Swannn, mtard al'eyn for reviewing the last chapter! :) Also thanks to those who added this story to their favorites and follow list! :)**

**~Disclaimer: Sadly I don't or ever will own One Piece~**

* * *

**Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 4- Sabaody**

After leaving the galley Nami found herself more confused than ever. Luffy broke into and escaped from Impel Down. He then arrived in Marineford to stop Ace's execution but in the end had his brother die right in front of him. Ace was Gol D. Roger's son. Whitebeard was dead. The man who killed Whitebeard had adsorbed Whitebeard's devil fruit ability and took over his position as one of the Yonko. Nami couldn't believe it was possible for a person to have more than one devil fruit ability.

The whole things was crazy.

Nami leaned against the wall of the sub and closed her eyes. The navigator felt like she was in some sort of weird dream that she would never wake up from. The whole situation was getting a bit much for her and the heat from being in the sub wasn't helping either. She found the air too stuffy and would give anything to just get a breath of fresh air.

"We'll be arriving in the next island soon, Nami-san." Nami's eyes snapped opened and saw a white bear standing not too far from her. "It's too hot, isn't it?" Asked Bepo.

Nami couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he looked like he was over-heated. "Yeah." She gave him a sad smile.

"I hate travelling this way." Complained Bepo.

"Why do you travel by sub?" Ever since finding out that they travel in a submarine, Nami had been curious to know why.

"It's easier way to travel and avoid pointless fights." Answered Bepo "But sometimes it gets too hot." He really hated the heat and at times like this, hated traveling by submarine.

That made a lot of sense to Nami. You get to concentrate more on your goal, instead of having to look out for enemy ships. It would also save the Heart Pirates from coating their ship, when their captain decides to enter the New World.

Nami couldn't help but stare at the bear. You would think seeing a talking bear wouldn't surprised the navigator since they had a talking reindeer in their crew... But it did. Chopper had eaten the Hito Hito no Mi devil fruit, so that explained how he could talk. "How can you talk?" Nami blurted out.

A depressing aura formed around Bepo. "I'm Sorry." He apologized.

Nami was taken aback by his response. She didn't know why he was apologizing to her, since she was the one who offended him. She didn't know that it was a sensitive topic for him. "No, I'm sorry." That didn't seem to help, as he kept mumbling to himself. Nami felt bad for upsetting him but couldn't help but smile at his behavior, as the bear reminded her of how insecure but happy Chopper got when praised.

"Don't worry about it, he's always like that." Nami turned and saw her 'favorite' person leaning against the wall not too far from them. Nami glared at him. The navigator really didn't want to deal with him right now and the smirk on his face was annoying her. "Leave me alone!" Nami snapped at him.

Before Nami could even think about getting away from the Heat captain, Law grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "I don't like being ordered around, Nami-ya." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

Law let go of her as Nami stumbled forward. She bit her lip in an attempt not to say anything back to him. "We'll be arriving in Panden shortly." Announced Law. "I'm sure you'll appreciated the fresh air." He smirked at her. "Bepo, check what supplies we need to stock up on." Ordered Law.

Quickly Bepo recovered from his depressing mood and saluted the captain. "Yes, captain!"

Deciding to ignore Law, Nami continue her way down the hall. Instantly regretted that as she began to feel dizzy and felt a sharp pain through her head. Nami clenched her fists from the pain feeling like she was going to pass out.

Law was by her side in an instant. "Nami-ya?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Hissed Nami as she tried to get away from him. She didn't want or need his help.

"You're not fine." Law gritted through his teeth. The captain didn't like being lied too and he could clearly see that she was in pain.

Nami started to see images from when she was on Sabaody. She remembered the fear she felt when she saw Kuma and then Zoro disappearing before her eyes, the same way the girl from Thriller Bark did. The swordsmen was gone and there was nothing they could do. Nami remembered Luffy yelling at them to run. _"Just run away, everyone! We'll think things over once we're safe!" _The urgency in her captain's voice...

Nami remembered feeling helpless as she saw Brook, Usopp, Sanji and Franky disappear. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could do to stop her nakama from disappearing.

Law grabbed Nami shoulders and turned her to face him. "Nami-ya look at me." Law noticed that her eyes had darkened. He didn't know how to snap her out of it. "Nami!" Law shook her shoulders.

Nami didn't notice him leaving out the honorific he usually used with her name. Nami couldn't stop her body from shaking in fear when she remembered Kuma appearing before her and then vanishing.

Law noticed that Nami's eyes came back to their original colour. "Nami-ya?"

Scared was how Nami felt. Could she trust Law? She wanted to trust him. Sensing that he was being honest with her, Nami let the tears fall and clung onto him, crying. Her crew disappeared. What happened after that?

Nami then saw something else flash before her eyes...

_"You're Mugiwara-ya's navigator."_

_"And you're the one who saved Luffy."_

Nami blacked out.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Nami is starting to remember some things, so things should get interesting from here on out. I'd loved to hear some of your theories for the story! :)  
My chapters are slowing starting to get longer... Not by much but I'm working on it, so bear with me. Thanks again to my beta reader sammycircle. ^^  
Again please review. Your reviews motivate me to write! :)**


	5. Trust

**I've been trying to upload this chapter since yesterday! Finally it works! :D**

**Thanks to: JanieZ, JustChan, Nami Swannn, Trunksmybaby, stephlikespie, xoxInnerHollowxox, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Son Luna, Fokko-chan, Honnuh and kazukisuou for reviewing the last chapter! :) all those you added this story to their favorite and follow list! :) Seriously thank you all so much for your feedback. I honestly didn't think any would like this story!**

**~Disclaimer: I think you know I don't own One Piece... Or do I? Just kidding~**

* * *

**Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 5-Trust**

When Nami awoke she was back in the infirmary. She was beginning to hate this place. The navigator noticed that Law was sitting in a chair beside her bed. The Heart captain looked deep in thought and didn't notice she had awaken. Nami then remembered what she saw before she passed out and quickly sat up. She then tried to get out of the bed but was stopped by Law.

"You need to rest, Nami-ya." The Heart captain informed her.

"No." Nami argued, but Law's grip on her shoulders was too strong. She had to make sure they were okay. "My nakama!" She pleaded. She had to find them! Nami couldn't lose them, not after everything they had been through together.

"They are fine Nami-ya." Law assured her.

The navigator felt a wave of relief wash over her. That day was a complete nightmare and Kuma terrified her. Nami didn't know what she would do if something ever happened to her crew. They were like family to her and she knew she wasn't the only one who thought that.

_"You're Mugiwara-ya's navigator."_

_"And you're the one who saved Luffy."  
_  
"You helped Luffy!" Nami exclaimed, remembering her earlier flashback.

There was an emotion etched on Law's face but it was gone before Nami could identify it. "I did." Law said calmly.

"Why?" It was hard for Nami to understand why he would do that. They are both pirate captains and by nature they would be enemies because they were both going after One Piece. So why save your enemy? It could become something he would regret in the future.

"Even though we would be enemies someday, it would've been damn shame for him to die there." Law answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So it's true." Everything they had told her had been the truth. It was hard for Nami to get her head around it. A whole year had gone by and Nami couldn't remember any of it, expect for what happened in Sabaody and meeting Trafalgar Law.

"What do you remember?" The Heart captain asked.

Nami thought for a moment, hoping something else would come back to her... It didn't. "I remember running away from Kuma and my nakama starting to disappear." Tears started to well up in Nami's eyes but she held them back. She had to remind herself that they were fine. "Also meeting you after it all happened... I think." The part where she met Law was still be bit hazy.

"It was a few weeks after it happened." Law stated. That was something at least Law thought. He picked up Nami's chart and pulled out a pen from his pocket. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"I feel fine now." Nami answered and then gave him a funny look. "You don't look like a doctor," the navigator blurted out. Though Nami didn't know if her argument was valid - her crew had a talking reindeer as their doctor.

The response she got was a chuckle. "You said the same thing when we first met."

"Well it's true." Nami muttered. "I need some fresh air." It was too stuffy and hot in the sub for Nami. Also she felt she had spent enough time in the infirmary already.

"You need to rest."

"Please!" Nami begged. "Just for five minutes!" Enough time for her to stretch her legs and fill her lungs with fresh oxygen.

Law seemed to hesitate at first but decided some fresh air might do her some good and they hadn't submerged yet. "Fine."

* * *

The cold air felt good against the Nami's skin. Being on the sub really made one appreciated fresh air. The navigator noticed that Bepo was spread out on the deck asleep. Nami couldn't help but smile at the bear. Looked like she wasn't the only one appreciating being outside. Nami glanced at Law, he sat himself down beside Bepo and proceeded to use the bear as a pillow and closed his eyes.

Trafalgar Law... Nami couldn't understand him at all. She also was getting a feeling that he was keeping something from her but had no idea what it was. If it was good or bad, she didn't know.

Though he didn't seem to be dishonest with her. Maybe not knowing was for her own good? Or maybe Nami was just thinking too hard. Right now she didn't really know him, so how could she tell if the Heart captain was hiding something or not. At least Nami was certain of and that was she could trust the Heart Pirates.

That was something.

Looking out onto the ocean Nami could see that they were drifting away from the island. Was she really out the long? The navigator was disappointed, Nami wanted to check out the island and see what information she could get.

Nami then let mind wander. Someone had messed with her memories. It had become really frustrating, Nami wanted nothing more than to get her memories back. She felt vulnerable without them. She has no memories of the last year and everything had changed so much.

There was still a lot Nami wanted to know. How did she ended up with the Heart Pirates? Law had told her before that she joined 'out of interest', but to travel with them for so long? That seemed a bit strange to Nami.

Nami let out a sigh. How much had the world changed since Whitebeard's death? The New World would have been dangerous before but without him there, it will be more dangerous. Nami needed to prepare herself, she couldn't just rely on getting her memories back before meeting up with her nakama. That gave her one year to get knowledge on navigating in the New World.

She had to become stronger. Not just for herself, but for her nakama too.

* * *

"Captain, are you going to tell her?" Penguin asked.

"No."

"Why not? She believes us now." A surprised Shachi said. He didn't see the point of keeping it from her now.

The captain let out a deep sigh, "I don't want to look like I'm taking advantage of her." He gave his crew a look that said 'end of conversation.' He had to concentrate on finding that man, since it looked like it would be too painful for Nami to get back her memories naturally.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**And that is chapter 5... I hope you liked it! :) Nami finally trusts the Heart P****irates! :) As always please review... Reviews= Faster updates... :D ****Again a big thank you to sammycircle for beta reading this! You're awesome! :D**


	6. Nightmare

**Thanks to: kazukisuou, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Nami Swannn, JAnimeHaki, Trunksmybaby, Hana no Sutoomu, Waca, cynthia, Always Keep the Faith, lostcard, kamelia179, mimi, strawberrypiratenin and alynawatlovers for reviewing the last chapter! :) Also a big thank you to all those you favorited and followed the story. :)**

**~Disclaimer: I own a lot of things but One Piece isn't one of them~**

* * *

**Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 6- Nightmare**

Since not much had happened over the next few days, Nami ate in the galley every morning with Penguin and Shachi. She really began to like the two. They were both really funny and she found herself laughing a lot around them. The navigator learnt very quickly that they both womanizers, though still not as bad as Sanji. Shachi told her news on what was going on in the world, while Penguin would interrupt with some joke he thought was funny. They made Nami feel comfortable and she was grateful for that.

After breakfast, Nami would take a stroll around the sub, since there wasn't much else for her to do. All she had been told to do was eat and sleep. Nami hadn't seen Law much since he let her get some fresh air, she mostly saw the Heart captain at dinner in the galley(which wasn't much). Shachi explained that he was trying to find a way to get her memories back, while other members of the crew were trying the locate the man who caused the mess in the first place... Though it wasn't going well since they didn't have much to go on.

Nami had finally moved out of the infirmary and back into what was her old room. It had maps for different islands and map drawing equipment. Bepo would stop by at night to check on her and chat for a while. The orange-head really liked the bear and found that he was sensitive about his appearance and would apologized profusely to her, which Nami found funny.

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit here? " Nami asked, as she had been having a hard time getting some sleep, the navigator decided to take a walk to try and clear her head, ending up in the control room.

Bart looked at her for a moment. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Nami said, as she took one of the available seats neat the controls. Silence washed over the two pirates, though it wasn't awkward. It felt right, even a bit familiar. The navigator found it calming to look out of the window into the deep ocean - it looked like another world underwater. It wasn't long before Nami drifted off to sleep.

"Bart any-" The Heart captain trailed off once he noticed a sleeping Nami.

"She came up a while ago." Bart answered the unspoken question.

"Things don't change." Law said with a smirk appearing on his face.

"I suppose not." Replied Bart.

Without a word, Law picked Nami up bridal style and brought her back to bed.

* * *

Nami shot up in her bed, she was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. It was one of those nightmares about Arlong. The fishman captain had given her a task to do and she failed. Arlong had been so furious at her, he struck her. The pain was unbearable but Nami didn't show Arlong her tears - she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Nami headed to the bathroom and threw some cold water against her face. It would still take Nami a while to get used to seeing herself in the mirror. Her orange hair now passed her shoulders and she looked older.

Needing a drink, Nami headed down to the galley.

When she entered the galley, she noticed she wasn't alone. Trafalgar Law was seated by the table drinking coffee.

The Heart captain looked up and said, "you should be sleeping." It became noticeable to Nami how tired the captain was, he had dark circles under his eyes. Nami was surprised to see him without his hat.

"Just a nightmare," mumbled Nami. She really didn't want to talk about it, she hated those dreams. The nightmares always made her relive the worse times in her life before Luffy saved her.

"Arlong?" The captain questioned.

Nami stared at him wide-eyed. "How did you know?"

"You told me about your nightmares before." Law answered simply. "You okay?"

All Nami could do was nod her head, having been too shocked to form words. She hadn't even told her nakama about those nightmares, so why him? That didn't make any sense.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**I know this chapter is a lot shorter but I've been really busy lately.  
I have a new story out. Called 'One Piece Drabble Collections' they will be a collection of drabbles featuring different characters. The first drabble is ShanksxMakino. I hope you check it out. I'm accepting requests! :)  
Once again thanks to my beta reader sammycircle! :D**


	7. More Confused Than Ever

**It's been a while, sorry about that! ****Though the late updates kinda have to do with Japanese dramas I have started watching! Loving them!** xD I hope not to take so long updating in the future, they shouldn't like I know where I'm going with this story but it's getting to where I'm going, I having a problem with(If that even makes any sense)  
Anyway a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the last chapter! :D

**~Disclaimer: I don't One Piece~**

* * *

**Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 7: More Confused Than Ever**

Nami couldn't stop thinking about what happened the night before. _'You told me about your nightmares before.'_ The navigator couldn't believe she had told the Heart captain about the nightmares she had about Arlong. Her crew didn't even know about the nightmares – she had come close to telling Robin once but Sanji interrupted them by saying that breakfast was ready.

Perhaps Law saw her in a bad state after one of nightmares and she spilled everything? Or maybe the reason she told him was because he wasn't a member of the Straw Hats. Nami never wanted her crew to worry about her, especially since the dreams made her feel weak. Nami wanted to ask Law why she had told him, of all people but didn't want him to think it was getting to her, even though it was.

Nami had stayed in her room for most of the next day, she didn't feel like talking to anyone, her thoughts where all over the place –the nightmares, the amnesia and worrying about her crew, even though Law assured her that they were okay, she couldn't help but worry. They were family!

The navigator tried to remember the past year but all that got her was a headache. It was so frustrating, she needed to remember and it was starting to drive her crazy. It didn't have anything to do with that she didn't believe the Heart Pirates, she did but she felt like they were keeping things from her and how much did they know about her? Was Law the only one who knew about the nightmares?

Nami fell backwards onto her bed. Why was it her who had to forget?

* * *

Bepo had came later on in the evening to tell Nami that dinner was ready. Dinner was unusually quiet, as Penguin and Shachi would usually be telling Nami news about the past year but today no one was saying anything.

"Did something happen?" Nami asked, not being able to stand the silence any longer, as silence was something she was not used to.

"No." Law stated bluntly, not even looking towards her.

Nami just stared blankly at him; it was obvious something had happened. "I have the right to know!"

"No, you don't." The captain said simply.

"You're impossible!" Nami snapped, thinking that while she was aboard this sub she had a right to know what was going on.

Law's eyes snapped towards at her, as Nami began to feel uncomfortable under his intense stare. It was like he was searching for something. Did she anger him? Seriously, he wouldn't last two seconds on board the Thousand Sunny if that was what it took to piss him off. "What?"

The captain didn't utter a word as he got up from his chair and left the room.

"Don't mind him," Penguin said awkwardly.

"Did I do something to offend him?" Questioned Nami.

"Of course not, Nami-san" Bepo assured her.

Nami didn't know what to think but since Law had left the room it was probably her best chance to start asking some questions. "What are you lot keeping from me?" She knew whatever it was they were keeping from her had to do with her.

The crew looked at each other, "we aren't keeping anything from you Nami." Penguin told her.

"I don't believe you!" Nami said.

"You're just over thinking." Bart added. "You've been through a lot."

Nami didn't say anything as she finished her dinner – she didn't believe them.

* * *

Nami headed back to her room feeling more annoyed than ever after what had happened during dinner. She hated being lied to. Nami looked up when she heard footsteps and saw the man where most of her annoyance was aimed at walking down the hall. She felt anger building up inside her and before she could stop herself, the navigator yelled "Tell me!"

Trafalgar Law turned to see her making her way towards him.  
"You have to stop doing that." The captain said calmly.

"What?" Nami couldn't believe he was trying to change the subject.

Law took a step towards her and lowered his head so he could whisper in her ear, "- ordering me around."

Nami shivered as she took a step back from him. She hated when he did that. "I just want to know what you are keeping from me." Nami confessed, "and don't lie to me, I know you are."

"That's the thing about the truth Nami-ya, not everyone will believe it." That was enough for Nami to know whatever it was, no one was going to tell her. Was what they weren't telling her really that bad?

"I hate not remembering." Nami complained as she pulled at her hair.

"You'll remember, I don't know when, but I will hunt down that man if I have to." Law assured her, and with that the Heart captain left Nami feeling even more confused than ever.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**I know! I've been promising longer chapters but it has been so long and I didn't want ye to wait any longer and also I felt that was the prefect way to end the chapter.  
Thank you sammycircle to beta this chapter! :D Also check my page for updates about this story and as always please review! :)**


End file.
